Elven Lore
Elven Sub-Races It all started during the Great Sail, the long, strenuous trip from the Elven homeland of Vis Terra. They had left their current home due to overpopulation and food shortage. In 1052, a High Elf by the name of Horvin Fovtel, organised a group of elves and decided to venture into the open seas, this expedition will later be known as ‘The Great Sail’ and be very important to elven history. For 72 years the elves lead by Fovtel travel around the open seas trying to find somewhere to land, they don’t have to worry about starvation due to the fact that Elves have a very high metabolism and are gifted with the ability to “sift” nutrients out of the air, a gift from the Elven god Elaimaai. After many years of restless searching, in 1124, Fovtel finally sees land! All Elves instantly rejoice, seeing the vast land mass before them, unaware that it is Galnuog, the home of the underground dwarves. They all develop the name Tamora, after “talmorah” the elvish word for “beauty”, and all elves begin calling it this. They spend years searching the land, making sure if they were intruding or not, sure enough not a speck of another humanoid is found. The elves claim the continent as home, and throw a long party in celebration of their new home. After years of partying the elves finally start constructing a counsel, where a few elves who have been elected will reign and make decisions for the rest of the race. First they construct a magnificent city, and give it the name Elamoor, after Elaimaai, the Elven god. Once the construct was complete they began construction on the main Counsel house. By 1143, the Counsel house was fully built, and elections began happening for Counsel members. Everyone believed Fovtel should be the counsel leader, for his wonderful job at bringing the elves to what they knew as “Tamora”. After a short while, Horvin Fovtel and four other elves were appointed to counsel with Fovtel as counsel leader. Later in 1143, the Elvish Counsel was fully established. Fovtel made various changes the elvish ways, including renaming his position from Counsel Leader to Chancellor. The elves were very pleased with how things were going and were happy with ‘Chancellor Fovel’ as their leader, and the rest of the counsel members as their government. Just when the elves thought that they were fully settled, something happened! Sometime in 1151, elves reported seeing “Little men in yellow” running around. Fovtel seemed rather distressed by this news and sent some scouts to investigate. Sure enough not many days later they returned with two rather small creatures wearing a shiny yellow coat. The strangers introduced themselves as “Psi’kud” and said they came from a race called “Dwarves”, they told Fovtel that they wished only to help them. Fovtel reluctantly agreed and the Psi’kud began remodeling the Counsel house, giving it long golden pipes and strange mechanisms that made it function better! The counsel was very pleased with the Psi’kuds work, and the two gained a close bond--the Psi’kud would occasionally speak to the Elves about their history, their leader, and this land. They told the elves that the continent is actually called ‘Galnuog’ and that the land is ruled by a dwarf named ‘Ronir Kanj’zaal’ and his cruel helper ‘Baof Vas'luaf’. Fovtel immediately stated that they were to call the land by its real name, in honor of their bearded friends. But how long would this friendship last? Unexpectedly in 1158, many heavily armored dwarves came to Elamoor. But these dwarves weren’t the gold suited Psi’kud...no, these ones were bulkier...these were the Frel’modi dwarves. The dwarves carried various weaponry with them, and when asked by the elves they simply responded with “A gift ta’ ‘ya, as welcome ta’ Galnuog!” The elves of course accepted, with which the oddly armored dwarves preceded right to the Counsel house and proceeded to The elves were very confused, why would their''friends''want to tear down something that they worked so hard on, why waste all that good piping? When one of the elves began to speak, the army of dwarves simply ran away, leaving the elves in a shocked state. A few years later the Psi’kud returned. At first Fovtel and the elves were furious and wished nothing to do with them, but after a while the Psi’kud explained that the destruction of the Counsel home was just a dark plot planned by Baof, to make sure no ‘outsiders’ got the dwarves technology. They then went on to explain that they left the other dwarves and are now living in a safer place--away from Baof. However, they rejected the offer when Fovtel asked them for help in modify their new counsel home, which was already halfway finished. The Psi’kud said that they didn’t wish for all their hard work to be destroyed again, and the elves understood. The new Counsel house was fully constructed in 1173, with little to no help from the Psi’kud. However, the Psi’kud still made the occasional trip to see the elves, but after a while, they suddenly stopped. Sometime around 1205 they noticed the lack in Psi’kud visits and in 1210 they started to believe that the dwarves, as they knew them, have passed on--due to the harsh treatment of this ‘Baof’ that the Psi’kud kept telling them about. Finally in 1215 Fovtel officially declared that the dwarves were dead, and thus they control the continent (they were completely unaware of the orcs at the time.) Finally Fovtel agreed that a new name for the continent must be choosen. Many people wanted to call it something related to Elaimaai, but in 1216 the decision was made. A Wood Elf by the name of Halvena Nalmur presented what the elves originally called the new land, Tamora. Fovtel instantly fell in love and stated that the land was to be renamed to Tamora, and to spread the news. Unexpectedly, sometime later, Frel’modi arrived in the Elven Counsel house, accompanied by Kanj’zaal and Vas'luaf. They explained their distaste in the idea amd told the elves to drop the idea, they then returned home. However, they didn’t drop it. News of “Tamora, the Elven Heartlands” started spreading like blaze-fire. Soon the dwarves were furious! One day an anonymous messenger from the dwarves came to the elven counsel with a note, all it said was “Disgrac’ ‘r lund, feel ‘r ‘rath!” Fovtel kept the note for a while, then finally agreed to the clearly obvious war threat. In 1220 it began, the Galora War. A gruesome war between dwarves and elves that had little to no intelligent tactics. Elves kept being picked off, dwarves kept dieing, it was endless. But finally the elves caught an edge in the battle. In 1232, mysteriously the Psi’kud returned! Both them and the elves began to hack away faster at the dwarves, until finally the dwarves retreated. Finally in 1296, the elves manages to push the dwarves back to an odd surface dwarven town called Kel’dor, there the final battle took place. The Elves had a plan! The military leader sent a Dark Elf by the name of Balem Kaliga to sneak around and kill Kanj’zaal, while the rest of the elves staged a fight elsewhere, the strategy worked! Balem was successful in killing the dwarf leader, and the worst of the war was over. In 1302, the Galora War was officially a victory for the elves, as Baof retreated after getting wind that Kanj’zaal was dead. However, the elves decided to drop the name change, as to tidy up from war. They remodeled their town, and held celebrations for the next couple years, but something made them change their mind. Something made them rename Galnuog. In 1380, Horvin Fovtel was mysteriously killed. His death would have had to be a murder due to the fact that elves have very dtrong immune systems, and therefore can live roughly to the age of 1000 and still be in good shape. Horvin was 994 when he died. It is still unsure how he died, but many elves believe it was due to a dwarven assassin. Avantis Varin, the Arch-mage of the Mages Guild, took the position of Chancellor in 1382. His first order was to go through with the name change to Tamora, as it would be what Fovtel wanted. In 1385 Galnuog was renamed to Tamora, and the First Era began.